


Meeting

by Robothead



Series: Mated [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Biting, Bonding, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Growling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Werewolves are known. Most werewolves are regular Betas. Kimi is an Alpha, looking for a mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I use an imaginary timeline. Non canon compliant so to speak.

Sebastian is talking to Nico Rosberg, a Beta driver at Mercedes.

Nico is nice, and will speak in German with him. It makes him feel more at home in the Paddock.

He subtly asks Nico about Helmut Marko, since Nico has been around for a bit longer than he has.

Nico shrugs and says from what he heard he can be somewhat of a dick but he also recruits good young drivers. That he demands a lot from them or they will be tossed out just as quickly.

Sebastian nods, he had gathered as much.

\---------------

Kimi is walking towards his motorhome when he smells it again. The sweet scent that has been plaguing his thoughts.

He inhales deeply, looking around and trying to find where it’s coming from.

There’s several people around, but he can dismiss them one by one. Every year it’s the same people that help out at races, and even though he doesn’t know them all personally, he’s good with scents.

Then his eyes land on two of his fellow drivers. Two Betas talking a little away from him. He knows one of them, Nico.

The other is the new Red Bull driver he had been admiring at the practices last week. He had gotten P2 in the race.

He moves closer to them and the smell gets stronger. Ah. It’s him then.

Before he knows it his feet move him even closer. The smell is enticing. Sweet, a little spicy. Like home.

The two are still talking, laughing about something the new driver had said.

Later he will kick himself for what he does next but at the moment it’s the most natural thing for him to step up behind him and run his nose along his neck.

They stop talking and Nico looks at him in shock. Although for wolves it is not unheard of to greet each other with touches or nuzzles, it’s mostly something you do with familiar wolves.

Kimi inhales deeply, letting out a pleased little growl.

Sebastian freezes when he suddenly feels a nose pressed to his neck, having been so focused on Nico that he hadn’t even heard anyone approach.

But before he can make a conscious decision he is tilting his head to give the wolf behind him more room, whining softly.

Alpha, his nose tells him. And Sebastian’s eyes widen. Because he has never willingly bared his throat like this to any Alpha. And he doesn’t even know who is standing behind him.

Suddenly his content whines turn to fearful ones, making the Alpha behind him start to make soothing noises at him.

Sebastian jumps away from him, turning around and coming face to face with Kimi Raïkkönen. One of the biggest Alpha’s in the paddock.

Nico laughs, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Wow Seb, you must smell really good if you can get Kimi like this.”

Kimi looks at him apologetically, body language as non threatening as he can make it. 

“I’m really sorry. You do smell good and my wolf took over for a second. I won’t hurt you.”

Sebastian regards him warily. What was it about Alphas that made them think they could just do things like this. It might be normal for wolves to be tactile but Sebastian didn’t like getting sniffed by strangers.

Even though he really did like getting sniffed by this Alpha, his mind helpfully supplies.

Nico watches Kimi thoughtfully. Normally the guy couldn’t care less who ran away screaming from him, preferring to keep to himself. Although he wasn’t a bad guy, never did anything to anyone other than scowl.

He remembers when a little boy was so devastated that Kimi was out of the race that he cried his eyes out. Kimi had gone over to the pup and made his day.

But Sebastian doesn’t know this probably, and Nico can understand that suddenly having an Alpha at your neck could be a little terrifying.

“I was just telling Sebastian about my trophies, and invited him to show them to him, so we’ll see you around Kimi.” He says, giving Sebastian an out.

Sebastian looks at him gratefully, and nods respectfully at Kimi. Better be careful.

He follows Nico untill they’re out of hearing distance before the other German turns to him.

“Are you okay? Kimi is a good guy. He has never hurt anyone. Well other than shoving a reporter when they get too nasty, but we all want to do that.. Anyway, I’m sure you just smell really good, you know they have a better sense of smell.” He says gently.

Sebastian sighs. “I’m okay, just.. surprised I guess. I don’t have the best experiences with Alphas.” He admits.

Nico whines understandingly. “I get you. But he is one of the good ones. Not like my Alpha teammate.” He refers to Lewis, who he has to fight on everything because he is a Beta.

Sebastian touches his hand to his arm reassuringly. 

“I’m sure he really didn’t mean to and will leave me alone.” He smiles. And he does believe it, Kimi’s scent had held regret and his heartbeat had been steady as he apologised.

There’s a shout of his name and he turns to look at his garage, where Christian is waving him over.

“Better go, don’t want to upset the bosses.” Nico grins, unaware of how much meaning his statement holds.

Sebastian nods with a small smile, giving a wave and running back to his garage.

“Seb! He is one of our biggest rivals! Did he say anything useful?” Christian looks hopeful at him.

“No Sir, we just talked.” Sebastian replies, making sure to be respectful even though Christian is a Beta. He knows how much Marko appreciates respect.

“Seb, we’ve been over this, call me Christian!” He laughs, clapping him on the back and going back to his screen, analysing data.

Sebastian nods. “Alright Christian.” Getting an approving nod back.

He turns around and watches the other garages, all the people running around and working hard. His eyes catch the icy blue ones of Kimi and the Finn grins at him, making something warm settle in Sebastian's belly. He ignores it though, giving him a nod and turning to look over the data as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimi does leave Sebastian alone for a bit after that. Although he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from him. The new Beta intrigues him.

Everytime Kimi smells him now his eyes go to him. Sebastian’s reaction had been.. interesting. The natural submission he had shown to Kimi. But then he had become scared, and for all that Kimi likes to flash his eyes at annoying media, he doesn’t like to terrify people.

He just doesn’t like bullshit. And unfortunately for him that seems to be what most people are made of. He doesn’t care about being an Alpha or a Beta, despises the Alphas that do.

But he can’t change what people are like. Even when three quarters of werewolves are Betas, there will always be Alphas that think they are the better ones. Kimi doesn’t see it.

From Sebastian’s reaction he can’t completely conclude how he feels about Alphas, and for some reason Kimi wants him to like him.

So he does something he normally wouldn’t. He goes to Nico.

“Rosberg!” 

Nico looks up and smirks at Kimi.

“Come to smell me as well?”

Kimi glares at him. “Shut up. That didn’t happen.”

Nico smiles knowingly. “Then what do you need me for? You aren’t exactly the type to come over to socialise.” 

“I wanted to ask you about Sebastian.” Kimi grimaces. He can smell the glee on Rosberg.

Nico’s smile widens, he’s enjoying this.

“Why?”

Kimi growls slightly at him. “I don’t owe you an explanation. I just want to know what he thinks about Alphas.”

Nico looks at him, eyes losing their mirth and smell souring. “The same as I do. That most Alphas are dicks. At least in our profession.”

Kimi lowers his head. 

“I don’t think you’re like those though.” Nico continues. “But you did surprise Sebastian.”

Kimi nods. “I shouldn’t have done that. Thanks Nico.”

And he briskly walks off, lost in thought.

Sebastian watches him curiously, walking over to Nico.

“What did he want from you?” He asks worriedly.

Nico waves him off. “It’s fine, just wanted to ask me something.” 

Sebastian looks skeptical. “It looked very serious though.” He inhales subtly, trying to smell if Nico was sad or distressed, but his scent was pretty neutral.

“He wanted to know how you felt about Alphas. I think he feels really bad about what happened a few days ago.” Nico admits.

Sebastian lets out a breath. Looking to where the Finn had walked off to. Kimi should come to him then, not pester Nico.

“You should try talking to him sometime, he can be nice if he wants to.” Nico suggests, the smallest of smirks appearing on his face.

Sebastian shakes his head. “I just want to keep away from Alphas as best as I can. I’ve got enough of them already.”

Nico whines softly at his tone, there’s something going on with Sebastian.

The younger German just gives him a small smile. “I’ve got to go, if Kimi comes asking again send him to me. He shouldn’t be bothering you about me.” 

Nico looks at him intently. “We’re friends Sebastian, I hope that’s clear.”

Sebastian nods, smiling unsurely. “Of course. Are you okay?” 

Nico places a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, scent marking him at the same time. “I’m fine Seb. Go, Marko seems to be waiting for you.” He nods behind him at where Marko is making his way over, not missing the way Sebastian stiffens a little.

He watches as Marko places a firm hand where Nico’s had just been, leading Sebastian away.

**Author's Note:**

> Show me some love, comment or kudo! <3


End file.
